


Psicophonies

by Roguemarch



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roguemarch/pseuds/Roguemarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sounds the dead make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psicophonies

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the laptop used to write this thing ("Buying on credit is so nice"--- yeah right). They belong to Fontana - sama. Notes: Can be read as a one shot, but it can be also placed as sequel to "The guardian angel" if you want. Based on Gloria Trevi's song. How cool am I naoh?
> 
> Ficlet.  
> English is not my mother tongue,please be gentle n_n

Since he died, he is not in peace. His soul cries and cries because he can't be satisfied with the solitude.

Since Chris died, he wanders around the one he loves; his penitent soul without the chance of freedom of death will never rest in peace.

He was reunited with his beloved in a cold December three years ago when he tried to scare him by appearing in the mirror, but Toby instead smiled as he used to. Chris looked him in the eye and was again lost in those blue lakes.

Toby is madman, a crazy man, his mind is completely lost. But Chris loves his wounded soul, and Beecher will always love Keller. They dance at the rhythm of psicophonies the ghost sings at the wind.

They take Toby away, they say he is insane, but even in the clinic, Keller appears in ghostly fire and multicolor. And now the blond man is in his new white cell, as he rests his head in the nook of the neck of Chris' spirit, as Keller sings and sings his lamentation. 

The nurses say, as Toby laughs out loud, that the crazy man's death lover came to visit again.

Beecher's family thinks that that Keller man was a real curse for Toby. The clinic staff says that late at night, if you pay attention, you can hear the voice of the ghost, whispering sweet nothings at the blond man.

Beecher is a crazy delusional man. Keller loves him; Toby will never forget him, because the ghost bathes him in psicophonies.

Some dead talk to us, some just love us.


End file.
